1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for writing or drawing materials such as chalk, crayons, or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Large pieces of chalk commonly known as sidewalk chalk, or sidewalk chalk sticks, have been marketed for many years primarily for use by children for writing and drawing on hard surfaces, typically sidewalks, paved driveways or other paved surfaces. The human user, even small children, must assume a bent, squatting, or sitting position to mark on ground-level surfaces with this chalk. Note that references to ground level surfaces in this document are meant to convey any surface upon which a human may stand, and may include floors or elevated surfaces.
Sidewalk chalk is commonly available in cylindrical shape, usually tapered, and in a variety of colors. It is also available in a wide variety of shapes. Characteristically, sidewalk chalk differs in size from that of other conventional chalk such as is used for writing on classroom blackboards. Typical sidewalk chalk sticks are approximately one inch in diameter at one end, tapered to 7/8 inch at the other end and are approximately 4 inches in length. The smaller conventional chalk is inherently more prone to accidental breakage. Some of the prior art cited below is inspired by the need to prevent breakage in the smaller chalk.
Various types of chalk holding devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Some are designed for use in a conventional manner by grasping the device in one hand held close to the writing surface. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,907; 5,048,989; 4,468,146; 2,181,202; 5,779,381; 3,603,693; 332,157; and 354,311. U.S. Pat. No. 389,517 discloses a hand held apparatus that holds three pieces of chalk parallel to one another for drawing lines in triplicate. Other specialized chalk holding devices are disclosed for use in marking livestock as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 332,157.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chalk holding device. The inventive device includes a generally cylindrical shell of a length and diameter capable of holding large sticks of chalk commonly referred to as sidewalk chalk. Furthermore, the new device permits a human to grasp this device with either or both hands and manipulate the chalk on a ground level surface from a generally upright position.
Among the prior art, three devices are known that permit marking with chalk on or near a ground level surface from a generally upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,072 discloses an attachment for securing chalk to in-line roller skates, an obviously restricted use. A tire marking device comprising a handle and collet extending at an angle away from the longitudinal axis of the handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,116. A device with an elongated shaft and a lower curved portion for marking automobile tires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,592. The tire marking devices are designed for marking surfaces roughly parallel to the upright human user. These devices do not lend themselves to easy use on a surface generally perpendicular to the upright human.
Another aspect of the inventive device is the inclusion of means for storing extra pieces of chalk stacked in series end to end. There are no known examples in the prior art of writing instruments designed for sidewalk chalk that also provide for storing extra pieces of chalk.